Cupcakes
by GrahamKells
Summary: Cliff Compton meets Maegan for the first time


She just sat there, eating a red velvet cupcake and reading a book. I of course only came here to meet Daniel Bryan for a business coffee, but I couldn't help but ignore his Drabble about vegan food to stare at her. She just sort of sat there, a meager curiosity in her book, and slowly biting off small pieces of her cupcake, crumbs falling to her lap. Occasionally she would tuck her short dirty bl

onde hair behind her ears or push up her reading glasses.

"Cliff!"

I turned to Daniel, dazed.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you of you'd ever tried a vegan burger before... Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I gotta... Go...", he got up as he watched her leave, nose still in her book. He followed her out as he threw a $20 at Daniel and went into the cold winter air. It had already started to snow as Cliff turned left and right but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Please stop following me."

He looked behind him to see she still had not looked up from her book.

"I'm not following you...", an obvious lie.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm surprised I'm not your phone's background by now."

She closed her book, looked up at him, and fixed her reading glasses.

"What are you some kinda pervert? I'll beat the shit out of you, I hope you know that."

Cliff smiled and snorted.

"Oh really? I'm so frightened. What are you gonna do? Hit me with a book? Stab me with your glasses?"

"This book is hardcover. My glasses are for reading, not everyday use. I suggest you leave before you end up on the ground, in pain, fuckass."

"Didn't expect you to be such a potty mouth, young lady."

He smirked again, but it didn't last long as she seized his arm and kicked him in the balls, making him fall to his knees. She took his arm to his back and stuck her knee in his spine. In this position, she took his other arm, and pulled them back until he yelled.

"Now are we gonna have a problem?"

"No! No! Fuck No!"

She let him go and helped him to his feet. She smiled at him and stared at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"So you gonna ask me on a date er what?"

She raised her eyebrows up and down playfully. He laughed a bit. Her accent was funny; she obviously from Boston, but her demeanor said she belonged right where she was standing, in Chicago.

"Well..."

"But you DO realize I'm also a wrestler correct?"

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me. And I know your Cliff Compton, Mr. 18 fuckin' 59. Didn't take me long to recognize you, your disproportioned face and bandana and all. That and fucking Bryan Danielson."

He smiled at the fact she knew who he was.

"So, I'm like a celebrity to you?"

"Barely."

He rolled his eyes.

"so were you serious about the date?"

She smirked and stepped closer to him.

"But you don't even know my name...", she said winking.

"Cliff Compton, resident celebrity. 007, at your service."

"Maegan Miller, resident asshole, taking that service."

He smiled back at her as he took her hand and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and bowed.

"M'Lady."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, pushing him backwards and got in the car. He closed the door and got in the drivers seat. He proceeded to drive down the back roads of downtown Chicago.

"So. What Brand you from? Ovw? Fcw?"

"WWE developmental. Got out of FCW 3 months ago. McMahon says give it another month and he thinks I'll be ready to debut."

"Who's your debut match with?"

"McMahon says he's stuck between Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler."

"Which reminds me, I better call Daniel to see how he's doing..."

He took out his phone, which Maegan immediately snatched.

"Hey!"

"Don't fucking talk and drive."

She pouted the rest of the way to the park, which he was taking her to. They didn't talk, but the look on her face was enough to keep a whole room silent. Flashbacks in her head played. The glass shattering everywhere. The blood in her hair. Her tag team partner splattered on the dashboard...

"We're here."

He interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see the park filled with glistening snow. She smiled at him and opened her door, the crunch of new snow making her smile grow bigger.

"Don't you just love the snow?"

"I guess..."

There was nothing more Maegan loved more than staring at the sky. Ever since she was a kid, she would look up into the sky, examine its colors, and just think of whatever popped into her head. Everything made her curious. She loved questions and loved making up her own answers even if they would clash with fact. She never liked listening to others. She cared more about her own opinions than that of idiots she hated.

She turned to see Cliff looking down at his feet, obviously repulsed by the snow getting his shoes and the bottom of his jeans soaked.

"so why did you take me here if you obviously don't like the snow?"

He was taken aback a bit. It was the first time someone could almost read his thoughts exactly.

"I don't know, don't normal girls like this stuff?"

She sadly looked down at her feet.

"I'm not like other girls..."

After a few second of nothingness, she broke the silence.

"I'd better go..."

She began to walk towards the park exit.

"WAIT!", he shouted as he seized her arm.

She turned to face him, surprised.

"I don't like the snow... It's just that..."

He moved towards her and surprised her by planting his lips on hers. He had to bend down a bit to reach her, being only 5'9. Her lips were soft like butter and she smelled like her red velvet cupcake.

"I like you more."


End file.
